Nighttime Friction
by Jirubee
Summary: A short, simple and sweet InuYasha and Kagome lemon. Being an adult doesn't mean you have to give up all of your childlike innocence. It only means the reward is that much better for the winner at the end of the game.


AN: So, I wrote this and posted it from

my phone and wanted to test it out. I really enjoyed writing it and if you would like to see a bit more of this story let me know.

Thanks for reading my citrus! Haha. - Jiru

A soft wind wound its fingers through Kagome's hair as she stood beneath a canopy of trees, lit ablaze by the crushing reds and golds of autumn.

Her heart thunderously drummed in her tiny body as her fingers scrapes against the weathered bark. He was there somewhere. She could feel in her bones, down to the tips of her toes.

That nosy boy was lingering nearby in the wafting trees as they dispersed their shade.

Part of her wanted to find him before he found her, yet she relented to her wants and peeked around the old trunk.

The girl was downtrodden when her gray eyes didn't pick up her target. Playing hide and seek as a nearly grown woman was a bit of chore, seeing as she lost her childlike prowess.

Quietly, Kagome pinpointed bush they had marketed as the safety net, and inhaled the spicy evening air.

Her once white tennis shoes crackled over the tiny, forgotten branches and thrush of dead leaves.

She was determined to make it as her adrenaline climbed trough her pores, assimilating with her sheer delight.

"Almost there!" She panted into the knit scarf loosely hanging around her chin. The tightness of jeans hindered her movement as she narrowed in on the ancient berry bush.

Just as her fingers were about to latch onto one of the brambles, she heard the crescendo of footsteps thudding against the moist ground.

Whipping her head around, she saw her attacker - the formidable predator in this lax cat and mouse game. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a calloused hand swatted at her, making her run in the opposite direction of safety.

A shrill cry of laughter erupted from her throat as the man behind her hoarsely gasped for breath. "Oi! Kagome! " He called, voice laden with determination. "You won't get away from me!"

The girl's dark hair spilled across the canvas of her face, blinding her as she shot him a teasing grin. "You haven't caught me yet, InuYasha!" Kagome said sweetly, feeling her limbs begin to ache from exhaustion.

The leggy man behind her swept his bangs from his eyes and he lunged forward, grabbing her coat at the shoulder.

"I always win. Always." He breathed, dragging her down to the ground with one fluid motion.

Kagome panicked on her descent, gripping to his shirt as he fell with her. His weight crushed her as she winced at the stinging pain in her back. "Well," she winced as she shifted beneath him, "That wasn't as fun as I remembered."

InuYasha smirked crookedly, blowing leafy fragments from his hair, looking down at her with a curious glint in his eyes.

He had been after her in every sense. There wasn't a time before Kagome, and there wouldn't be one after. His girlfriend was bruised by blush as he held himself above her.

"You know, there's nobody around." The man said on a jagged breath. "Why don't you take this off?"

Kagome pressed her mouth into a tight line, lolling her head back to find nothing but dying foliage and a few roaming squirrels. The night was curling overhead, leaving the soft haze of the twilight to bewitch those laying beneath it.

"The ground is so cold!" The girl whined, digging deeper into her coat.

"I can fix that." InuYasha purred, leaning down from his perch upon his elbows. The damp earth mottled his gray sleeves with muddy stains, in which he smeared across the breast of Kagome's coat. His fingers wound in her silken nest of hair, twining softly around the back of her head.

The young woman was aloof, spellbound by the small grains of gold reflecting in her lover's eyes. She bit her lip as she relented to him, arching the bare spot on her neck as an offering.

The warmth of his mouth besieged the chill on her pale skin, as he nipped at her collar. Instinctively, Kagome laced her hands around his back, feeling the strength in his lanky body and large frame.

"Why do you always do this to me?" The girl gasped, mewling.

Shooting her a dark, beguiling glance as he moved the scarf to unravel the clothing wrapped around her body. "I should ask you the same." InuYasha rasped, pressing his hardened pelvis against hers, hissing at the friction in against his jeans.

The girl let out a cry as he slowly moved atop her, still untangling her from her buttoned shirt.

Quivering, her longs legs clasped against his sides as his hands replaced the warmth of her bra, kneading her breast gently.

Her brain shut down, no longer aware of the distance sound of the trains and shuttles guiding their passengers home. This moment was grating against her nerves, makin her pallid skin alive with a ruddy flush.

She needed his closeness. Leaning up, her mouth clasped against his inhaling his breath as she probed the sweet flavor on his tongue.

Moaning into her mouth, InuYasha frantically fumbled with the button on his jeans. Leaning back, he freed himself from his bonds; exposing his length to her as her hands gripped to the center.

His hips trusted into her palm, absorbing the smooth feel of her fingers rolling over the head. He groaned through his teeth, trying to delve deeper into the crevices of her mouth.

It was difficult to stay rested on his hands as he was blinded by the weakness eating up his resolve. His hair curtained his boyish expression, and the innocence still clinging to his half-lidded lashes.

Kagome was a blur of the waning light reflecting off her pallid skin, and rosy tints on her cheeks. Her eyes reopened, sending him a silent call to move forward.

Her freehand slid down to her jeans, sliding them down her legs until they rested beneath their bodies. The leaves cried below InuYasha's waking knees as Kagome slid down.

A trail of her breath was left in the air as she rolled her tongue over his length, drowning it in her warmth.

The man wound his hands into her hair, pressing her deeper onto him as he sank upon his lower legs. Her name slipped into the air on a gasping breath.

His need was wanton. He let his eyes rolled in the back of his head when her tongue touched his hilt. No longer being able to bear the rattling heat quelling in his abdomen, he gripped to her shoulders in an attempt to stop her ministrations.

At first, she pursued the salty flavor of his skin, trying to withstand his quiet plea. Eagerly, the man wrapped an arm around her slender frame, turning her over on her stomach.

A whine cascaded from her mouth as he pulled her across the discarded coat, upright on her knees. The feel of his heated, bare thighs against her bottom made her quiver as he raised her onto him.

Closing her eyes, Kagome's hand jutted behind her to grip to his forearm. The man let his head fall in the crook of her neck, inhaling her delicate scent.

Slowly, he ran a thumb over the pert bead at the apex of her humble breasts, and listened to her hushed breaths as he slid in and out of her.

Each time he rolled his hips into her bottom, she let out a cry into the night, attracting the attention of the owls and roaming creatures.

InuYasha nipped at her earlobe, whispering hoarsely all of things he felt for her. His hands slithered beneath the frail fabric, still clinging to her shoulders and back. The feel over navel marked his descent to feel her beaded center of nerves, where he aptly nursed the recurrent throbbing.

Kagome tensed, clenching her walls around him until he couldn't bear to move for ending his contact with her.

Cautiously, he pulled himself back, until the end barely rested on the edges of her entrance. The sensitive flesh contacted a he slid back in, making her yelp at the sudden sensation.

In return, her bottom churned in rivulets, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. Her heart sang a symphony of offbeat rhythms and melodies as she arched into him.

It was close. That feeling of sheer splendor was hanging on the edge of her teeth. She grabbed his freehand and pressed his fingers in between her lips, biting down on his cuticles as she lapped at the ends.

The man felt sweat climbing from the roots of his hair as he jaggedly thrust into her, barely aware of the world around him. His motions became fervorous, violent as Kagome pressed her weight onto him.

Her hips lashed back and forth as the curt feel of an orgasm ripped her from reality and sent her on a grandiose exploration of the air. Her fingers expanded, gripping her own mouth to stay quiet as she felt a hush of hot liquid spill inside of her.

InuYasha groaned, screwing his eyes closed as his toes arched in delight at the feel of her walls dancing around his member. She drained him, solely absorbing every inch of him and his offering to her.

Lethargy smothered his body as he lazily leaned back, easing the woman off of him and onto the makeshift blanket.

Swallowing, he pulled her close and nuzzled the back of her head. "You know, we should do this more often." He muttered groggily, absently searching for his jeans for a cigarette.

Kagome crinkled her nose in embarrassment, finding the light from the street waving with the remaining silhouettes of leaves in the way.

There were a lot of things that she would never have done if if weren't for this man, and this was one of them.

There was nothing adventurous about her own, singular life. Yet, as she placed a gentle kiss on the tip of the man's nose, she knew that giving up her entire life for a chance to be with InuYasha was well worth all of the surprise.


End file.
